Angel Eyes
by Trunksgurl
Summary: Years after the death of his wife, Gohan finds that he is still not over her and is losing everything he holds dear. Can Bra show him that there is still something in his life worth living for? Can she give him back the life that he so desperately needs?


This fic was written for The Vault's 2nd Spring Songfic Challenge located at the url on my bio page. Just go ahead and copy and paste so that you can go check out the website. No fics have been put up yet and I believe that the site owner will put them up on May 1st, but she said that we could start sending them in and we could post the fic up as long as we said what it was written for. So if anyone here would like to participate in the contest, just read the rules and get writing!

Story Title: Angel Eyes

Author: Trunksgirl or formerly TrUnKsGuRl

Song Title and Artist: What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey

Pairing: Gohan/Bra

Rating and Warning: Hard R, Mild love scenes that are not too graphic in the beginning and the end of the fic. If you're not comfortable reading, you can skip ahead or not read it at all, but please be warned. Also, this is a pairing not used very much by fanfic authors, there is no Videl bashing but this is strictly a Gohan/Bra fic.

Category: Romance

Anime fandom/Summary: Dragonball Z, A/U. Years after the death of his wife, Gohan finds that he is still not over her and is losing everything he holds dear. Can Bra Briefs show him that there is still something in his life worth living for? Worth fighting for? Can she give him back the life that he so desperately needs back?

…………………………………

Angel Eyes

…………………………………

Four years, one week, and six hours. That is how long Son Gohan had been completely alone. That was how long ago Videl had left him because of an incurable human illness. Since then he had been walking as if in a haze, feeling like a robot that got through his days automatically. His eyes closed slowly as he thought of his beloved wife.

He remembered the first time they had met; he had been in such a rush to get to his first class on his first day of high school, he hadn't been watching where he was going. They had run into each other and he had been stupefied by her eyes. Those blue-gray eyes he had come to love more than his life. He would always remember the last time he had seen life in those eyes, the last time he had seen them open as the life left them.

Silent tears ran down his eyes when another memory came to him. This one was of when they had found out that Panny had been on her way to the world. The look of love on Videl's face, in her eyes, had been brilliant, lovely. She had looked so beautiful, but he had a very short memory of her because he had completely passed out because of the surprise. Even while Videl's sickness had consumed her, she never stopped being so beautiful. But she was gone. Even Pan had left him. She had become so distant from him these last few years it was painful to think about it.

Gohan let out a deep shuddery breath and rubbed away the tears on his face, maybe he wasn't completely alone. Through it all there had been one person who had been there for him since he had buried his wife. Bra Briefs, Bulma's young daughter. She was always with him on the anniversary of Videl's passing and she listened to him when he needed to talk, and held him when he needed the warmth of another person. But he couldn't be so selfish with her. She was only twenty-three but she hadn't settled down with any permanent man in her life. Just the thought of it brought a growl to his throat.

He had to admit that on some level he had come to love her, but he didn't know if she felt the same way. If she didn't, he wouldn't force her to stay by his side. Though now that he thought about it, he didn't know if he would be able to let her go when he needed her so much. He needed to hear the sound of her voice, needed her laugh, her warmth, the solace that only her body had been able to give him these last three years. She had been with him for four years, but had been his lover for three.

Neither Bulma nor Vegeta knew about the half-relationship he and Bra had. Gohan had no doubt that Vegeta would've made him join Videl in the Other World if he had even an inkling that something was going on between 'his little princess and Kakarot's son.'

Gohan hadn't seen Bra in a couple of days and he wondered if that was why he was feeling like crap more than usual around these days. Bra was the only thing keeping him from losing his sanity completely. Maybe he needed to tell her that. Suddenly, a wonderfully peachy scent hit his keen nose before he felt a soft hand touch his cheek. The hand moved up and ran through his thick hair.

He opened his red-rimmed eyes and was met by a beautiful sight, and it was like that every time he laid eyes on her. She was a vision. Bra was like a younger version of her mother but with darker hair and an undeniable resemblance to Vegeta. Her long hair was currently pulled back from her youthful face by two pins, the rest falling over one slim shoulder in a silky waterfall. She was dressed in a short-denim dress with a few buttons open at the top, giving him enough of a glimpse of her wonderfully appealing cleavage.

"Why so down, sad eyes?" she murmured before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

He took in her beautiful features like a thirsty man took water, but then he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I don't deserve to have you here, Bra. Dedicating your time to someone so broken is interfering with your life," he told her gently.

Bra smiled. "Why do you think I'm here, Gohan?" she asked.

He just shook his head. "I've been trying to understand that myself."

She entwined their fingers. "I'm here because you need me. These last four years you have needed someone to be with you unconditionally, and I am and always will be that someone."

Gohan opened his eyes to look at her. "But that can't be it. I need to know why you are really with me."

Bra stared at him. He was acting a bit odd. What did he want her to say? What did he want to hear? The truth was that she had been with him because she loved him. She had loved him for a very long time, since before the passing of Videl. She had never said or done anything out of respect for his marriage and for Videl. Bra just wasn't the kind of person who would've interfered between two people who loved each other, even if her own heart had been twisted in her chest. She hadn't been happy when Videl had passed either. She had known the pain Gohan had been going through, Pan-chan too. His big hand touched her face and brought Bra out of her thoughts.

"I'm old enough to be your father," Gohan murmured.

Bra smiled. "But you almost look my age. You're a handsome man, Gohan. I'm here because I want to be. You hold a special place in my heart that I don't want to give up," she said gently.

"You're here too," Gohan said as he sat up and placed her hand over his heart. "Right where I want you to be."

He pulled her by the back of the neck towards him. Their lips met in a hot kiss filled with need and tenderness. Her hands were already undoing the buttons of the front of her dress as he kissed her with near desperation. Gohan pulled away enough to nearly tear off his shirt and pants. He then moved over to her and Bra watched him as he carefully took out the pins in her hair so that the blue strands framed her face and he could run his fingers through them.

She stood to remove her dress and Gohan stared when he saw that she was only wearing a pair of lace panties underneath. He slid his fingers over the smooth skin of her hips and across the expensive material before pulling it down her hips and long legs. He was such a big man, almost as tall as his father and with muscles on almost every inch of his skin; she felt small as she stood before him, bare of all clothes.

Gohan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the unmade bed with him. Bra straddled his hips and ran her hands over his body with near reverence. As a young woman she never would have believed that her best friend's father would've turned out to be her lover of three years. This had seemed like an unattainable dream just a few years ago. But here they were now, with his arms around her and his lips on hers.

Bra remembered the first time they had been together. It all happened a few days after the first anniversary of Videl's death. She had gone to check on Gohan to see how he was because Pan had only recently moved out to a dorm at a University on the far north of the city and also because her mother had asked her to go check in on him. Gohan had been so depressed and half drunk when she had flown in through one of the windows of his small apartment. He had been a right mess and he hadn't shaved or bathed in nearly three days, so she had forced him into the bathroom.

He had stripped off his clothes without even realizing that she was still in the room and had moved into the steaming water. Bra had stared at him in shock and hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from such a gorgeous sight as Son Gohan without any clothes on his body. She had made up her mind then and had taken a very big leap concerning Gohan and his need to be with someone who would give him strength and solace. She had pulled off her clothes and had slipped into the shower behind him. She had tapped his shoulder and watched as he turned around and nearly stopped breathing at the sight of her naked and wet only mere inches away from him. All he had to do was reach out.

Gohan had only hesitated for a minute, but he had never argued with her or tried to get her to leave. He had only pressed her to the wall and kissed her urgently. That hadn't been her first time with a man, and she was thankful because he had taken her so hard and fast that first time, had she been a virgin she would've been in a lot of pain. No, Goten had been her first, but that was another story that involved being very incompatible and stubborn.

Their lovemaking, and that's what it had been—no matter how hard or how soft he had done it, had moved from the shower to his bed and had lasted from the evening to early morning thanks to his Saiyan stamina. She had been exhausted but utterly content. Gohan had held her for the rest of the morning as they slept off their previous activities and had gotten up to cook them both lunch at around noon.

Afterwards, they had talked about what had happened, and Bra had listened to him. It had taken her a great deal to convince him not to feel guilty about what had happened and would keep happening between them, but in the end he had conceded. He needed her as much as she needed him. That day she had become his lover and friend.

They weren't sleeping together often. It happened when Bra was feeling stressed, or when he was feeling particularly depressed; all they had to do was raise their ki to a certain level to know that they needed to be together. Bra was just thankful that her father believed her excuses whenever she had to leave the house and she was trying not to be too obvious. They always met at least an hour after their "ki-call."

She hadn't asked him for much except that he take what he needed and what she had to offer without any hesitation. Gohan had been uncomfortable at first, but he had taken her word and had taken what he needed from her and more. Bra feared that she would never be able to love another man again, no matter that Gohan only saw her as a very close friend. She would stay with him until he didn't need her anymore.

Years ago, the young Bra she had been would've thrown a tantrum and screamed until she got what she wanted, but she was a woman now and she loved Gohan deeply and she would abide by his decision. If he wanted them to stay lovers, she would do it as long as he was emotionally safe and physically healthy. All she worried about now was his mind and heart.

Gohan on the other hand felt as if he was violating her rights. He couldn't keep using her this way indefinitely. He didn't know if he was ready to admit that he loved her and accept her as a very real part of his life. Videl's passing had left him broken and barely alive, but he was also aware of the fact that every time he saw Bra, every time he touched her smooth skin he felt alive. He felt hope that she could give him all that he needed to be whole again. He needed her the way he needed air to breathe, but she had to give him some indication that she felt the same way. Maybe the words coming from those seductive, pink lips of hers would do.

"Gohan," she gasped out as his hands and mouth moved over her most intimate places. "Not today. I need you," she whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers down his spine as she grabbed his chin and pulled him up to eye level.

Gohan merely nodded and dragged her mouth to his again before flipping them over so that he was above her and in control. He pulled back to look into those darkening blue eyes as he slid into her welcoming body. She accepted all of him with a familiarity that made Gohan nearly lose himself. She was so hot and tight around him, he had to stop for a moment.

How couldn't he not love her? She was so beautiful and so full of good qualities that would appeal to any man. She was also a princess, literally. She was used to having expensive things of the best quality, which brought up another issue. How was he supposed to take care of her? He couldn't give her the lifestyle she was used to. He hadn't gone to work in over a week so it was more than likely that he had lost his job by now. But he found that it didn't matter. Not now at least when he was with his angel. Then with a barely human growl, he began to move.

He quickened his pace and nearly saw stars as she moaned his name breathlessly. He could keep up his even pace for the rest of the afternoon if he wished, and he knew Bra could too. Being Saiyans came in handy, but he was feeling particularly edgy and he needed release. He leaned forward and kissed her, one hand slipping into her soft, silky hair while the other clasped one of hers. It took him a while to work up the courage and clear his mind as much as possible to be able to formulate the words.

"Why are you with me, Bra?" he gasped into her ear as he changed pace and rhythm.

"What?" she gasped as she dug the nails of her free hand into his shoulder blade.

"Why do you keep coming back? Why are you so good to me?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Her breath was speeding up and she was trying to make out his words through the roaring in her head. Was he asking her why she was still with him? Simple. She loved him. Unconditionally.

She wasn't even aware that she had just said it out loud. "I love you," she repeated.

"You love me?" Gohan groaned out.

"Yes," Bra cried out. "Yes!"

Though he didn't know whether she was admitting it or just calling out her completion since both things happened at the very same time. He could feel her body gripping him to the point where the pleasure was almost pain before he let his control go. With a few more uncontrolled thrusts, he cried out his own release, filling her with his essence.

As their breathing slowed, Gohan pressed his face against her damp neck, kissing her skin and nearly purring in contentment. He felt whole again, and as if there was no care in the world except for him and his angel eyes; he didn't want to let her go.

Bra couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to admit that she loved him. Hopefully he hadn't believed her, because she didn't want him to believe her. She was just so afraid that he would push her away and break her heart.

"You're a bit heavy, Gohan," she said as she pushed at his chest. She just felt that it would be plain rude to just shove him off, even though she had the strength to shove him through every single wall in the city with a mere push of her hand. And she was so very tempted to do it. He had used the moment of vulnerability to get an answer from her.

Gohan rolled to his side but then pulled her into his arms, pressing kisses to her shoulder. He lifted her chin and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Those angel eyes that he now knew he loved and loved him back. They were such a different shade of blue from Videl's, but just as gorgeous. Her cheeks were flushed and she blinked her long, dark lashes slowly, giving her an angelic slash seductive look.

"Did you mean it?" he murmured.

Bra just blinked, giving him a confused look, and really that was the best way to go to cover up her slip. "Mean what?"

"That you love me," he said, still holding her eyes with his own.

"What are you talking about?" she asked dryly as she sat up and out of his arms.

"Don't play dumb, Bra. You know what I'm talking about," he said, standing up and pulling his pants on.

Bra stood and found her dress, pulling it on as well. If he wanted to argue with her, she wouldn't leave herself in such a vulnerable state. She also found her panties and pulled them on, though she felt uncomfortable and dirty because of their bodily fluids sliding down her thighs. She'd shower when she got home. "What are you trying to accomplish with all of this?" she snapped.

"A little bit of truth and peace of mind for starters. I don't want to feel guilty about what's going on between us. This isn't fair to you, Bra," he said as he moved to stand in front of her.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why? Because you don't love me back? Is this your way of breaking up what we've had?" her voice cracked as she looked up at him. "How can you do this to me?" she nearly wailed. "After all I have done for you. After all this time I have spent by your side! You want to break up with me now?"

"No! That's not what this is about!" Gohan said frantically. Things were not going the way he wanted them to. "Please listen to me!" he pleaded as he took her forearms and gripped them hard.

Bra's eyes were filled with standing tears as she said her next words. "Well don't bother. I'll save you the guilt of breaking up with me. We're over, Gohan. We will never have to cross paths again," she said as she shoved him away and ran for the window. Her aura flared angrily around her before she took off into the air, leaving a dumbfounded Gohan behind.

Gohan staggered back and fell heavily onto the bed that still smelled of Bra and their lovemaking. What had just happened? He couldn't comprehend what he had just done. And now more than ever he was convinced that he was ready to admit that he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives.

He loved her. The very thought of not seeing her again gave him a painful throb in his chest. But how was he going to fix things between them when they hadn't had a real relationship to begin with?

……………………………

One month, eight hours, and forty-five minutes. That was how long Gohan had gone without seeing Bra since their argument. Nothing but thoughts of her had plagued his mind since he had last seen her and as welcome as it was from thoughts of his beloved wife, it hurt even more to know that he had pushed her away and lost the most important part of his life now. Pan was also important to him but she occupied very different part in his life.

He had gone to C.C. at least twice a week last month to try and see Bra, but every time he asked for her, she was never there. Gohan had had many conversations with Bulma about him finally letting go of Videl. Though now he mourned the fact that he had lost Bra while doing so and he wanted her back desperately.

Today was a very special day. It was Bra's twenty-fourth birthday and he knew that Bulma was throwing her a surprise party. She had called him an hour ago to remind him to come and celebrate with them. Gohan was still thinking about it as he sat at his breakfast table, holding Bra's gift in one hand. He was already dressed up, and he had to admit that he looked better than he had at any point in the past four years since he had become a widower.

Making up his mind, he walked over to his window and decided to fly to the party. He needed the time to clear his head and think of something to say to Bra when he saw her again.

As he approached the domed structure of Bulma's home, he felt his heart speed up when he felt Bra's familiar ki inside the building. It was stronger than usual, as if she were keeping it at that level. As he landed in the back yard he felt his breath come short at the thought of seeing her again. He missed her so much it was near painful.

Gohan let out a deep breath and walked into C.C. He was met by Bulma as she hugged him in pleasant surprise. "It's so good to see you, Gohan. I didn't think you would come since you have declined every single party for the last four years," she said as she led him towards the living room where many old friends were already there.

"Before I felt as if I didn't have anything left to celebrate anymore," he said quietly. "But I'm here today and that's what matters."

Bulma just smiled sympathetically and squeezed his arm gently. "Well, I'm happy that you're here now. Bra will be so happy to see you again," she said aloofly.

Gohan nearly tripped over his own feet. "What did you say, Bulma?" he asked her.

"Well, I mean she will be just as happy to see you as she is with other old friends that we haven't seen in a long time," Bulma said with a nervous giggle.

Everyone else welcomed him as if the party had been thrown for him and not the birthday girl, but he welcomed their hugs and their kind words, because honestly he missed them. He had shut himself from everything and everyone except Bra and Pan. Now he was ready to come back. But he needed Bra to help him find his way home.

He stood off to the side and watched as she walked into the room with her brother, her eyes as round and wide as saucers. She was beautiful and his heart skipped a beat as he saw her smile. She'd cut her hair, he saw now, it was to her shoulders and curled upwards at the tips and she was wearing a pair of baggy drawstring pants and a tight, little black shirt that showed her flat stomach. She still dressed like a teenager but the style suited her.

Everyone cheered and whistled and hugged her as she moved into the room. She was so very surprised that her mother had made this little get together with all their friends. Krillin and his family where there, Piccolo, Goten, Tien, Chao-Tzu, the old perverted Roshi, Yamcha and Puar, and Goku and Chichi were also present. The only person who wasn't there was Pan, who had sent her apologies and had come to see her a few days ago to wish her a happy birthday because she wouldn't be able to make it.

The table full of presents were what caught her eye and she grinned despite herself. She may have just turned twenty-four but she still loved presents as much as she had when she had been a little girl. She also knew that Gohan was there. She had felt him arrive and had nearly run out the door when her brother had come in to nearly drag her down to the living room where all their friends were waiting for her.

Every time he had tried coming over to speak to her, she had sensed him and had bolted out of C.C. before he even arrived. She just didn't have the strength to see him or speak to him after she had broken up with him. It still hurt too much when she thought about him and about the things they had said to each other.

His eyes were on her all through their meal and then when they had cake and drinks. When the celebration was dying down, she couldn't take the weight of his stare anymore and she just left the room, making her way to the backyard where she could have some fresh air and a little peace of mind.

Gohan followed her.

She was leaning against a tree when he found her, a little black cat in her arms and a small smile on her face as it purred.

"Bra," he murmured, his voice nearly drowned out by the breeze blowing around them. She jumped and turned to look at him before she looked away and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Oh, hello Gohan," she muttered as the wind ruffled her short hair.

"Happy birthday, angel eyes," he murmured before he took her in his arms and hugged her.

Bra closed her eyes and relished the feel of his strong arms around her. His familiar scent invaded her senses as she pressed her nose to his shoulder, but she didn't wrap her arms around him. She was too afraid that she wouldn't be able to let go. They stood that way for a long moment; she felt almost limp in his arms. She felt so lightheaded all of a sudden that when he stepped back she nearly swayed. God, how she missed him. Gohan grabbed her arm and steadied her, giving her a concerned look from those sweet onyx eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, fearing her voice might crack with feeling if she spoke any louder. "It's good to see you again." And she wasn't lying. He looked so handsome. He was wearing an all black suit without the tie and with a few buttons left undone of his silk dress shirt. His hair had been trimmed and he had shaved. She really hadn't realized how much she had missed him until this very moment.

"I've missed you," he blurted, nearly kicking himself for having absolutely no tact. He had just missed her so very much.

Bra stared at him. "I'm sorry we didn't end on such good terms," she said, scratching the cat behind the ears.

"I'm sorry we ended at all," he replied. "That day in my apartment, I didn't want to break up with you."

She shook her head. "You don't have to do this, Gohan. I'm okay. I've been okay this past month without you," she said. And that was a bold-faced lie. They both knew it.

"You forget that we are Saiyans," he said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"I can tell that you're lying because your pulse has sped up," Gohan said seriously. "Lets drop the charade."

Bra let out an exasperated breath. "There's no need to do this. We're over and done with Gohan." She turned to go.

"Do you love me?" he asked her before she left his sight. He didn't want to lose her again. He had to give her his gift.

She stopped in her tracks. "What does it matter?"

"It matters to me more than you know," Gohan said as he turned her around. His heart constricted when he saw that there were tears falling from her eyes. "Do you want to know why?" he asked as he cleaned away her tears with gentle fingers.

"Why?" she asked with a hiccup.

"Because I love you. Because you showed me what it was like to have hopes and dreams again. You gave me back my desire to live. You made me whole again and I was too stupid to realize it before. I had to lose you to realize that I couldn't live without you. Bra, you complete me and are the only person capable of making me happy," he said passionately.

Bra let out a small sob and only stared at him. "Don't do this, Gohan," she pleaded. "You were right when you said that age would matter. You're more than twenty years older than me."

Gohan shook his head in confusion. "I thought you said that age didn't make a difference!"

Bra bit her lip. He was right. Why was she bringing this up now? He had just admitted to loving her. Why couldn't she just say it back? "I… Gohan, I need some time to think about all this," she said, licking her lips nervously.

Gohan frowned and took her hands in his. "What is there to think about? You either love me back or you don't. But I know you do, Bra. I just need to hear it from you."

She shook her head. "It isn't the same anymore, Gohan. Things have changed because I'm—"

"What's changed?" He cut her off. Bra was taken aback because Son Gohan had never been rude or so abrupt with anyone since she had known him. It was shocking to say the least. "Did you find someone else?" he nearly growled, his hands tightening over hers to the point of pain.

She continued to stare at him because she was beyond speechless. She felt his ki spike and the ground started to shake. The windows were rattling and Bra feared that he would shatter every window in the city with the way his power was growing. She had forgotten just how powerful Gohan really was. He couldn't power up to his full extent for fear that he would disintegrate the entire planet. Well, at least that was what her father had told her back when she was a young girl. But Gohan wouldn't willingly put people in harm, even though he was hurting her hands right now. She had never known Gohan could be the jealous type of guy.

"Gohan, please calm down. I don't want my family and friends finding out about us like this," she told him seriously. At her words, he powered down completely and let go of her hands as if she had burned his skin.

"Is that really it or are you just looking for a way of telling me that you don't love me?" he asked sadly.

Bra looked away from his hurt eyes and shook her head. "I don't think we should have this conversation here. Just go, Gohan. My father will hurt you if he finds out about us like this. Please, I don't want you to get hurt. I'll come by your place tonight so that we can finish this conversation," she said as she looked towards the back door and hoped no one would come out and discover them having this conversation.

Gohan pursed his lips in anger and helplessness. He understood that she was hurt by the way things had ended, even when she had been the one who had ended it, but he didn't understand why she was holding back when he had finally been able to tell her that he loved her. Maybe his 'I love you' had come too late.

He took out her gift from his pocket and placed it in her trembling hand as he stared into her watery, blue eyes. "I meant when I said that I love you. If the feeling is not reciprocated, just go ahead and tell me straight out so that I wont keep making plans for us. I was planning on asking you a very specific question had you admitted that you loved me. But since you didn't, we might as well forget it. Happy birthday, angel eyes," he repeated before he took to the air with near violence, almost knocking her back with the force of his power.

Bra placed the small cat on her shoulder and opened the blue-velvet box to find a silver and sapphire engagement ring inside. With a sob she ran into her father's gravity room, knowing that it was sound proof and no one would hear her as she let out a pitiful wail and cried like had never cried before.

She lay on her side on the hard floor of the gravity room, the little cat curled up against her stomach for a long time. The cat was a gift from her brother Trunks and looked just like the little black cat she had seen on her grandfather's shoulder in many pictures. She had a splitting headache and her whole body felt numb but she didn't have the strength to get up and go back to her room. She didn't want anyone to see her this way. Bra barely even reacted when she felt a gentle hand pushing her hair out of her still pink face.

Her father's hard face looked down at her, but his eyes were gentle and held concern. "What put you in this state, Princess?" his deep voice questioned in a tone that held great pain for whoever or whatever put her in such a sorry state.

Bra sat up slowly and moved into the arms of her father. "I'm such a dummy, poppa," she murmured against his shoulder. "I had my own happiness in my hands but I pushed it away stupidly."

"And what—or better yet—who happens to be this happiness?" Vegeta asked as he rubbed her hair.

Bra pushed away to look him in the eyes. "You know something," she said warily.

"How long have you been with Kakarot's eldest brat?" Vegeta countered stonily.

"You heard our argument?" she asked in agitation.

"Saiyans have sensitive hearing, girl. I felt the spike of his ki and so did everyone in the room, but I told them that I would go check on it. I heard enough, Bra-chan. I'm not angry, though I know that there is no one in this universe who will ever be worthy of you. But your mother has been telling me that you cannot stay an old maid for the rest of your life and I agree with her. I don't expect you to live with us forever." His voice hadn't gone soft or emotional, but she could hear something in it.

Bra smiled at his words. She would have expected threats of dismemberment for any male who approached her, but she knew her father held respect for Gohan and his power. This side of her father wasn't completely strange to her. He only showed it to her mother and her, and on some rare occasions to her brother too.

"How long, Bra?" he repeated sternly.

She looked embarrassed. "Emotionally? Since I started to like guys. Well, on my part at least. Physically?" And here she blushed a pretty pink. "Three years," she whispered.

Vegeta stared at her in astonishment. "And he's kept you like a dirty secret? I wasn't planning on killing him before, but now I am!" he snarled.

"We didn't have a relationship worth telling others about! And I was the one who suggested we stay quiet!" she said quickly, clinging to her father's arm. "I love Gohan, poppa. He came here today to ask me to marry him, but I acted like an idiot and I pushed him away." Bra showed him the ring in the box, but he merely scowled.

"If he cared for you, he never would've treated you this way, by keeping you secret."

"Poppa……"

"He made you cry."

"I broke his heart."

"He degraded you by taking you as his mistress!"

"I called him old!"

"He is old! Besides, you're a princess and you can do what you want," Vegeta said gruffly.

Bra smiled and kissed his cheek. "I can't poppa, and you know that. All I want to know now is how to fix things between us."

Vegeta shrugged. "I cannot help you there. It is up to you whether you go and take this head-on or you think things through before going to him."

"So it's either your way or momma's way?"

He nodded and stood, pulling her to her feet. "Does he make you happy?" he asked.

Bra nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. "Yes."

"Then I am sure that you fill find a way to fix this. We are of royal blood and we take what we want, when we want it," he said before hugging her tightly. He kissed her temple gently, a light touch before he pulled away to look at her. "You smell different, and your ki has been different for some time now," he said softly.

She moved away and gave him a nervous smile. "It's nothing, poppa. I should start packing so that I can go stay that month at the cabin momma bought for me."

"You should tie up all the loose ends before you go," he told her firmly as he led her out of the gravity room.

Bra just bit her lip to keep it from trembling again. 'I just hope he forgives me and takes me back, poppa,' she thought to herself. Gohan completed her just the same way she did him, and Bra knew now what Gohan had meant when he had said that he had to lose her to realize how much she meant to him. She'd felt the same way since their argument a month ago.

Her heart constricted in her chest at the very thought of never seeing him again, and she knew that she had to do something before their relationship was forever damaged.

……………

Bra sighed heavily as she placed the capsules containing her clothes into her purse. She picked up her cat, whom she had decided to call Mouse and walked downstairs to where her mother, father, and Chichi were still sitting in the living room.

"Okay momma, I'm ready to go," she said with a small smile.

Bulma stood and hugged her. "I hope you enjoy the peace and quiet, sweetie. Will you be driving or taking a plane?"

Bra shrugged. "I have something I need to do before I go, so I'm thinking I'll just drive there," she said before hugging her father and Chichi.

"Have a safe trip then," Bulma said with a smile, running her hands through Bra's hair. "And call me at least to let me know that you are safe."

Her daughter nodded and handed over her cat. "Please take care of Mouse for me. He's not house broken yet and I don't want to take him to cold weather when he's still a baby."

"Mouse?" Vegeta asked with a raised brow.

Bra laughed and nodded. "Yes, Mouse. I'll miss you all. Thank you again, momma. Goodbye," she said as Bulma walked her out to the garage.

"Be safe, baby. Your father and I love you very much," Bulma said as she handed Bra some keys for one of her expensive cars.

"I love you guys too," Bra said before turning on the car and moving it out with practiced ease. She drove to Gohan's home and decided to go in the way she was supposed to. She knocked on his door and rang the bell, but there was no answer.

She could feel his ki inside and wondered why he wasn't opening the door. After waiting a reasonable amount of time, her patience wore thin and she decided to fly in through his window the way she had done so many times before. She followed his energy towards the kitchen and found him in a very sad state.

Gohan was on the floor, slumped against one of the kitchen cabinet's with a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in his limp hand. She fell to her knees besides him and shook him lightly. "Gohan, love?" she asked worriedly. "Wake up!"

He groaned and slapped at her hands when she slapped at his face. "I just want to sleep," he slurred.

"Gohan, it's me baby. It's Bra," she said as tears fell from her eyes. She had put him in this state and she felt so ashamed and angry at herself.

"Bra?" he asked, opening his eyes and squinting at her. "No. My angel eyes doesn't want to be with me anymore," he said in a sad tone on the verge of tears. "It's my fault though," Gohan continued. "If I hadn't forced her to tell me that she loves me, we would've still been together," he slurred loudly.

"I'm here now, Gohan. And I came to tell you that I do love you. With all my heart. I'm sorry that you thought I didn't. But I have loved you for years," she said, choking on tears.

Gohan leaned heavily against her shoulder and tucked his face against her neck. "I love you, Bra. Being without you isn't living at all," he said as he snuggled into her arms.

Bra ran her fingers through his thick hair and beat down ruthlessly on her tears. She couldn't break down now. She had done enough crying the past month to last her a lifetime. "Sleep, my sad eyes. I'll take care of you," she said against his temple.

"Yes," he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, Bra. If only you loved me back……" he trailed off before passing out completely.

"I do, you big dummy. I love you so very much it's not even funny. But we'll talk about it tomorrow," she said, kissing his still lips.

Gohan just sighed heavily and continued to sleep in her arms.

………………………………

Gohan groaned in the near dark and tried to open his eyes through the rhythmic pounding in his head. He felt like absolute crap and he was feeling nauseous to make matters worse. He didn't remember how he had gotten to bed or into a pair of his warm pajamas. The last thing he remembered was stopping by the liquor store and buying himself the biggest and hardest bottle of whiskey he could find before going home.

He pushed back the heavy sheets and quilt before walking out of his room, or at least he thought it was his room once he moved into the hall. Where was he? He had never before seen this place. It looked like a cabin, but a very expensive cabin at that. Oh, no. A dreadful feeling had crept down his spine.

Had he—had he gone to some bar and had a one night stand with some woman? God, he hoped not because then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for cheating on Bra, even though they weren't together anymore. He would love her to his dying day and if he couldn't have her, he would have no one else.

Gohan moved down the stairs to the first floor and kept looking around, even though he felt the intense need to use the bathroom. He was just too damned curious about where he was. As he stared out of the closest window, he could see that there was snow all around the place and covering all of the trees. He moved into the living room and frowned when he saw that the TV was on but there was no one there watching it. He could also smell coffee and food in the kitchen, but no indication as to who was there.

Then he saw her. She was standing outside with a big warm coat with fur trimming over the hood and edges. He was wearing only a pair of flannel pants without a shirt or socks but he had his energy to keep him warm. He walked outside and flared his ki around him, shivering slightly when the cold barely brushed his skin.

Bra for her part had felt him the moment he had woken up. He was probably wondering where he was and who he was with, but he had to find out for himself. So she stood there, warm in her coat and her own aura of power as she gazed at the beautiful scene before her. She had loved snow since she had been a little girl and this was the best gift her mother could have given her, though she had to admit that she had been expecting a small, normal cabin. A two story, five bedroom, three bathroom place was not it. But she liked the place.

Gohan stood next to her and she turned, watching as his dark eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting her, and she liked the element of surprise. "Good morning, sad eyes," she murmured, a small smile on her lips.

"Bra…… what are you—what am I doing here with you?" he asked as he stared at her.

Bra smiled and moved on her tiptoes to try to kiss him, but he drew back before their lips could touch. Gohan nearly kicked himself when he saw the hurt look on her face. "I want to kiss you," he said quickly. "Believe me I do. I've been waiting to do so for many weeks. It's just that…… my breath is terrible and I'll feel better if I can brush my teeth before I kiss you," he explained sheepishly.

She nodded and felt relief wash over her. "You can use the bathroom. It's down the hall and the first door to your right. There should be some toothbrushes and paste under the sink," she said. Gohan nodded. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please," he said as they walked back inside. He moved quickly to the bathroom and brushed his teeth with super speed. When he walked out, he found her in the kitchen and there was a black shirt sitting on a chair for him to put on. "So, care to explain what I'm doing here?" he asked her as she set a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I kidnapped you," Bra said with a smile. "Yesterday I went to your place and I found you drunk and on the kitchen floor."

Gohan looked away from her eyes, feeling mortified. "I'm sorry you had to see me that way once again."

"Don't worry, love, it was my fault you were in that state," she said as she pulled off her coat and walked out of the kitchen to hang it in the closet.

He just sipped at his coffee and sighed heavily. He loved the way she made his coffee. It wasn't too dark or too sweet. It was perfect. He then pulled on his shirt and followed Bra. She looked beautiful and he felt his heart speed up at the sight of her. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a warm, fuzzy, pearl colored sweater that reached her thighs and her hair was in big curls around her smooth, sweet face.

Bra moved to stand in front of him and reached a hand over to touch his chest, right above his heart. "I'm sorry I hurt you here. I was foolish and scared, but I know that I can't live without you," she murmured.

Gohan stared into those amazing blue eyes. His angel eyes. "The thought of not seeing you again…… the pain was near unbearable. I just thought that you didn't return the feeling, and that made things worse," he whispered as he placed his hand over hers on his chest.

Bra just shook her head. "I'm sorry. Will you ever be able to forgive me for the pain I caused you?"

"What?" he exclaimed, his voice rough and nearly raw. "Forgive you for what?" he asked before wrapping her in his arms tightly and kissing her as if he wanted to crawl into her mouth. There was so much love and need in that kiss, it took her breath away.

When they pulled apart, there were tears running down her face. Gohan cleaned them away and kissed her cheeks. Bra looked at him and smiled. "I love you, Son Gohan. More than you can ever know," she admitted.

Gohan smiled, and Bra was floored because he was just so handsome and he was hers.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her with a smile, taking her hands and noticing that she was wearing the ring he had given her the day before. It looked beautiful in her slim, pale hand.

Bra nodded without hesitation. "Of course I will. Besides, now we have more reasons to marry and soon. One, because my father knows. And two—"

"Vegeta knows?" Gohan interrupted.

"Yes. He heard our conversation yesterday," Bra said calmly.

Gohan looked at her relaxed features and couldn't comprehend why she was so serene. "And he didn't threaten to kill me or maim me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, of course he did. But then I explained to him that you make me happy and he agreed that we should be together," she said as she drew a manicured nail over his chest.

"Wow, Vegeta sure has changed in all this time," Gohan said thoughtfully. He then noticed that she was giving him an annoyed look because he had been staring off into space. "Should we set a date for the wedding now? I don't want to spend more time away from you."

"Gohan," Bra started uncertainly. "What about Pan?"

"Pan has known about us for a long time," Gohan said sadly. "And she doesn't care. Ever since her mother passed, she barely cares about anything. Why do you think she moved so far away?" he asked her.

Bra just blinked in shock. "But she didn't tell me anything when she came to see me last week!" she exclaimed. "I always thought that when Pan found out about us, she would hate me. I guess it's disconcerting that she showed no fierce hate or rejection towards me once she knew we were involved."

"Bra, she was angry for a few months, but she loves you deeply. You were also the only person who was by her side aside from our family when we lost Videl and I think that is why Pan cannot hate you. She loves you just as much as I do," Gohan said quietly.

The young woman nodded and wrapped her arms around Gohan's waist, taking in his wonderful, male scent. "Bra?" he questioned as he held her.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice trailing off into a small, contented moan as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"You said that there were two reasons why we should get married quickly. I heard the first, but not the second," he said softly.

"Oh," Bra said with a little laugh as she pushed away from him and gave him a huge smile. "I'm pregnant, Gohan. Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy again!"

Gohan smiled widely. "A baby? I'm going to be a father again?" he asked before his eyes widened and he promptly fainted.

Bra started to giggle to herself as she hauled him up and threw him onto the couch. How she loved this man.

……………………………

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he watched his princess with that fool Gohan. Though the man was not as soft-brained as his father, being a professor and scholar, he still didn't like the idea of him and Bra. No matter that they had married almost a year and a half ago and that Bra had made him a grandfather a few months ago.

He stared down at the infant Bulma had unceremoniously dumped into his arms and smirked as he saw her little tail curl around his wrist. This one would be just as powerful as himself and Kakarot. She was a perfect mix of both bloodlines and of human genes. She would be a formidable little warrior. Maybe even more powerful than Gohan, Kakarot, and himself. He had to admit that the idea was very pleasing and he didn't say that often. He had never before thought that his daughter and Kakarot's brat being together was a very good idea. Now he did.

Blue eyes watched him curiously from under a mop of blue spikes as he held the baby up to eye level and regarded her silently. She had her mother's sweet face, but the shape of her eyes and nose, even her smile, were all Son Gohan's. She was smiling at him now, and Vegeta allowed himself a small smile towards his first granddaughter before he launched her high into the air. She shrieked with laughter as he caught her easily before going over and over again. But then a whole different screech reached his ears and nearly blew them out as he caught the baby and held his hand over her ear as he pressed her to his chest.

"Vegeta! How dare you treat our only granddaughter that way! What if you drop her?" Bulma yelled as she came up behind them where they were standing in the backyard of the cabin where Bra and Gohan now lived. There was fresh snow and the view was absolutely amazing.

Vegeta gave her a flat look. "She'll live. It takes more than a bump on the head to hurt a Saiyan brat," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Come with grandma, sweetie." Bulma just glared at him and took the nine month old baby girl from her grandfather before storming towards the table on the terrace where her parents were. Bra smiled at her mother and took her daughter when the baby reached for her.

"Were you having fun with your grandpa, Vita?" Bra asked her baby as she played with her tail and babbled baby words. "You shouldn't worry, momma. Vita loves it when poppa does that. She's not in the very least scared of heights."

Bulma gave her scowling husband and daughter the evil eye. "That is no way to treat a baby," she huffed saying it loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

"But she sure loves it when Vegeta throws her into the air that way. I think it's going to be very easy to show Vita how to fly," Gohan put in as he leaned over and kissed his daughter's nose.

"I'm just afraid that in his old age he'll miss and drop her," Bulma said with a smirk.

"I heard that woman!" Vegeta yelled from several yards away. "No one calls me old and gets away with it!"

"Ooohhh, I'm shaking in my boots, Vegeta," Bulma said in a dry tone, but she took off at a run through the snow as Vegeta charged towards her.

Bra just rolled her eyes as her parents acted like a pair of teenagers and turned to Gohan, who had taken Vita in his arms. He was staring at her with so much love in his eyes it was overwhelming. Vita was on her little feet with her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her carefully.

"You make a wonderful father," she complimented as he nuzzled the baby's little neck.

Gohan smiled and sat the child in his lap before handing her a bottle of milk. For little Son Vita, a bottle of milk was only a snack. She had been born with the Son's incredible appetite even at such a tender age. He looked at his wife and let out a contented sigh. He then reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I love you," he told her. "Now and forever."

"And I love you. I should get dinner started so that those two can eat when they get back," she said with a happy smile.

Gohan nodded and smiled when his daughter turned to look at him. "Hey baby girl. How about you and I go for a little flying?" he said as he stood and walked with her towards the clearing where there was a small pond that had frozen over. He then floated to a horizontal position and placed the baby on her back as he flew in slow circles around the pond.

He had discovered that when she was having trouble sleeping, this seemed to relax her greatly. Especially since she seemed over stimulated because of the day she had spent with her grandfather. Gohan smiled to himself as Vita relaxed against him and yawned, her little tail swishing back and forth in contentment. He just loved being a father. There were just no words to describe it, even when he had a baby with so much energy and who woke up right on schedule at midnight every night.

He and Bra had been married for a year and a half and he couldn't have been happier. He still loved and remembered Videl, but it was all a beautiful memory he would never let go of. That was what he had promised Videl on her death bed, that he wouldn't mourn her and that he would be happy again. He had. He had been as shocked as Bra to find out that both their mother's had already known about their relationship as well and had started to make plans for the wedding even before Bra had accepted to be his wife. All their other friends had been stunned as well, but they had accepted them with open arms.

Pan had been present at the wedding, but had kept her distance as always. Gohan hadn't seen her again until Vita's birth. That had been the first time in a long time that he had seen his first daughter cry like a baby, but her tears had been of pure happiness when she had held her baby sister and the little girl had stared at her with wide blue eyes.

Though he had to admit that sometimes things weren't easy between himself and Bra, they had their ups and downs like normal couples, it didn't matter because in the end they made each other happy and whole. Besides, he wasn't Vegeta and Bra wasn't Bulma, who drove each other up the wall and had been an intense couple from the moment they had met. Bra had settled into motherhood easily and much better than being a house wife. She had told him once that she wasn't cut out to be a house wife because she had such a wild spirit. He had to admit that she was right and refrained from rolling his eyes every time she came home with new clothes or new things for their home or for Vita. She had hardly known how to cook when they had married, and she had one of Bulma's cleaning bots to keep their home clean and shiny all the time.

He was in the process of writing a history book now that he had long ago quit his job and had left the city to live with his wife. He had come to the conclusion that he had the necessary knowledge to do it and he had been postponing this dream for a very long time. And maybe later he would be tempted to write and autobiography about his adventures; maybe that would sell more copies than a boring old history book.

Gohan looked down at his daughter and noticed that she was asleep. She would most likely be waking up in about thirty minutes, hungry and fussy before going back to bed. He flew slowly back to their home and righted himself before going inside. As he entered, he spotted Bulma and Vegeta sitting on a loveseat close together and looking like a pair of teenagers as Bulma giggled after Vegeta whispered something in her ear. Bra was in the kitchen, making a quick dinner his mother had taught her to make. Gohan pulled off the baby's warm coat and then placed her gently in her bassinet on the other end of where her grandparents were sitting.

He grinned when he saw Vegeta slapping at Bulma's hands as they moved over his arms, a slight red tingeing his cheeks. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bra's slim waist as she read a style magazine. She jumped slightly but then relaxed in his embrace. "Where is Vita?" she asked as she leaned back against his strong chest.

"Sleeping in her bassinet. I just hope that your parents don't wake her up," he said with a chuckle. "They're acting like a couple of teenagers."

Bra giggled. "It's a good thing they're sleeping on the other end of the floor," she said as he turned her around and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. "Maybe we should make them baby-sit for us tonight," she said evilly.

Gohan laughed. "Maybe we should." He was leaning over for another kiss when they were interrupted by a loud thump coming from the living room. They both rushed out of the kitchen and found both Bulma and Vegeta on the floor, and a pair of wide, curious blue eyes as Vita stood in her bassinet after being woken up by the loud noise.

Bulma was laughing while Vegeta grumbled something under his breath and stood, hauling her up effortlessly. "Sorry," Bulma said in embarrassment as she walked over and picked up her smiling granddaughter.

Bra just smirked at her father. "Dinner should be ready in about five minutes. Are you two hungry?" she asked.

"Yes," her mother replied as they walked over to the dinner table.

Bra looked at Gohan and sighed. "Teenagers," she said with a smile, making him chuckle.

…………………………

At midnight, right on schedule, Vita woke up for her bottle of milk. Gohan sat with her in a rocking chair and hoped that she fell asleep soon. If she did, she would sleep until morning if they were lucky. Vita was looking at him with sleepy blue eyes the exact shade of blue as Bra's. He was happy that she had inherited her mother's eyes. Now he had two angel eyes. Her little tail, which had been wrapped around his wrist, loosened its hold on him as she fell back into sleep.

Gohan touched her sweet little face gently and smiled. He was proud to be the father of Vita and Pan. They were both his pride and joy and Pan loved her little sister beyond imagination. The baby had been the one who had brought her out of her own depressing, 'I don't care about anything,' state. Pan smiled now, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

Bra had been by far the best thing that had happened to him in a very long time and he thanked God for having her in his life. As he tucked Vita back into her crib, he ran his hand through the soft spikes of her blue hair. His life was good. He had a wife he loved and two daughters who meant the world to him. What more could he ask for? Well, maybe for a son, but that could wait. He didn't think Bra would like the idea of another baby so soon after Vita's birth.

When he slipped back into bed next to his wife, he found those blue eyes he had fallen desperately in love with on him, wide and awake and with a fire burning in those endless depths. "She went back to sleep?" she asked softly.

Gohan nodded. "She's tired thanks to Vegeta, who played with her all day," he said before kissing her forehead. But that wasn't the type of kiss she wanted. Her lips were hot and searching against his and he groaned softly into her mouth as her hands went south and slipped into his pajama pants. His mind went blank for the space of a few seconds before he began to react to her familiar touch.

Her hand was warm and skilled and was quickly replaced by her hot mouth. He gasped as she worked him to the brink of pleasure before pulling away. His breath was coming in short pants as he tried to regain some control. Their love making was always like this. Though sometimes it was a bit rough, he had to admit that he liked it. She could take the control from him whenever she wished.

He watched her as she pulled off her t-shirt and shorts before she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, her eyes on his face. "Wait," he whispered with a growl. "What about you?"

Bra smiled wickedly. "I've been ready for you all day," she murmured as she leaned down and licked his lips. His hands were on her body as she moved back and slid onto him. Gohan groaned against her lips in complete surrender. Though his Saiyan nature pushed him to take control, he forced it down and handed it over to Bra. He had to admit that it felt like touching heaven whenever she took over his body.

Her hips did a slow, circulating dance against his that had his breath rasping in his throat as he touched her beautiful body. He ran his hands through her silky hair and moaned her name as she changed her pace. She had let it grow just for him, and he had come to the conclusion that he had a fetish with her hair. It was so soft and it always smelled of peaches. He pulled her down into a rough kiss, their breaths in sync as she moved faster.

"I love you," she gasped against his lips before sitting up forcefully.

"Angel eyes," he murmured almost incoherently as he gripped her thighs with almost bruising strength; it felt that good. Finally, he had had enough and he sat up abruptly and forced her onto her back without breaking their contact, the momentum pushing him deep into her body. She arched and released a strangled cry against his shoulder, her completion hitting them both like a freight train.

Gohan cried out her name as he expanded inside her and released violently, words of love murmured against her ear as he gripped her hair in his hands and kept moving against her, drawing out their release. He looked into her sleepy but sated blue eyes and smiled. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too," she murmured before he took her in his arms and wrapped a sheet around them. As he lay spooning her, he felt his heart beat whole and full of life again. How he loved this woman. She was his everything. She was under his skin; a living, breathing part of him that he wouldn't be able to live without.

He kissed her slim shoulder, her neck, behind her ear, hearing a faint giggle as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. She had taken what had been left of him after he had lost his first wife and made him whole again. He would always love those angel eyes. Always.

THE END

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Woohoo! How did everyone like this piece? It took me a while because I had to re-read it myself, but I really liked how it turned out. I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my fics in a very long time, but I'm finding time and getting to them.

I really love the Gohan/Bra pairing, but I'm sad to say that there aren't too many out there and I have searched high and low for these fics, especially those that are nicely written and have a good plot, but so far I haven't found many.

When I first heard Nick Lachey's song, I loved it and it made me start thinking about who I could write a fic about. Though I normally go for Vegeta/Bulma, this time I decided to take a little break and go with another pairing. I hope everyone enjoys it and I can't wait to get feedback. I want to thank you all for giving me the chance of writing this fic and for showing how much you like my fics!

Byebye

Trunksgirl

Here are the lyrics that inspired me!

"What's Left of Me" By Nick Lachey

Watch my life pass me by

In the rear view mirror

Pictures frozen in time

Are becoming clearer

I don't want to waste another day

Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah…

Chorus

Cause I want you and I feel you

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger

Like a burning

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken

And I'm faded

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside

Little by little

No where to go

But going out of my mind in endless circles

Running from myself until

You gave me a reason for standing still

Chorus

Falling faster, barely breathing

Give me something to believe in

Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this man

Make me whole once again

Chorus

I've been dying inside you see

I'm going out of my mind

Out of my mind

I'm just running in circles all the time

Will you take what's left?

Will you take what's left?

Will you take what's left of me?

Running in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left?

Will you take what's left?

Will you take what's left of me?


End file.
